


【CSGO/mob s1mple】如坠寒冬

by worshipper



Category: Counter-Strike (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Rape, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worshipper/pseuds/worshipper
Summary: 伪二战架空背景，历史拉跨不要深究。大概就是王牌狙击手被俘，然后懂得都懂……dbq我好像是把森破搞得太惨了TT罪恶感拉满，但是爽（还有一个奇怪的小彩蛋，我稍微用了几个big队员的真名hhhh反正都是德国人嘛，所以把他们的名字拿来用了别问，问就是我有毒（顶锅盖跑）
Relationships: mob/s1mple
Kudos: 2





	【CSGO/mob s1mple】如坠寒冬

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及轮奸，流血，道具等离谱元素，酌情观看嗷（

杰斯纳河已经接近结冰期，刺骨的河水不用靠近就能让人感受到寒意。  
虽然德意志已经成功拿下基辅，但仍然有一部分红军逃过围剿，藏匿于附近的雪林和村镇之中。  
“弗洛里安，你说我们真能找到人么？”尼尔斯随手拨开一截云杉的枝丫，漫不经心地问身边戴着黑色毡帽的中年人。  
“上面给的任务，我们照做就是了。”  
弗洛里安用自己的毛瑟步枪清理面前的杂乱灌木，并没有太大的欲望和尼尔斯闲聊。  
“好吧……”尼尔斯耸耸肩，“蒂奇，你是亲眼见过那个人的吧？那个狙击手。”  
在尼尔斯身后的年轻人似乎愣了一下，随即才说：“simple吗？那算什么亲眼见过啊，当时乱成一团，我根本看不清。”  
“那总看到啥了吧？”尼尔斯不甘心地追问，“这人被吹的天花乱坠的，我倒想见识一下。”  
“……蓝眼睛。”蒂奇亚诺抱着枪想了一会儿才说，“他的眼睛是蓝灰色的。”  
“额，好吧。”  
尼尔斯没听到啥劲爆的消息，兴致缺缺地扭过头，继续往前。  
“simple”是一个苏联狙击手的代号，他们不清楚这个狙击手的样貌，也不清楚他的姓名，连这个代号也是从苏联宣传战争英雄的歌曲中听到的。  
只是在德国攻下基辅的过程中，这个人一战成名，给他们带来了不少的麻烦，比如潜伏三天三夜狙杀了一位少将，围剿战中反杀德意志十几名狙击手，更别说他在这段时间的游击战中神出鬼没狙杀帝国几十位军官的事迹了。  
小队继续顺着河流前进，不过十几分钟，领头的约翰尼斯突然停下脚步。  
“怎么了？”弗洛里安眼神一凝，握紧手中的步枪。  
“前面有枪声！”  
约翰尼斯回答。  
“啊？”尼尔斯一脸疑惑，虽然他没听到，但他也清楚约翰尼斯听力异于常人，所以也没多问。  
一行人在约翰尼斯的带领下向着前方赶去，跑了一段距离果然听到了断断续续的枪声。  
弗洛里安通过望远镜判断清楚是己方一支小队发现了一伙敌军，才加入战场。  
显然苏联的人被赶来的援兵打的措手不及，原本稍占上风的局势瞬间逆转。  
弗洛里安一开始并不想追的，但得知对面是谁之后，他就改变了主意。  
原来这支十人小队发现的就是simple，那个苏联的王牌狙击手。  
不错，其实这十个人凑巧遇上苏联的疏忽，居然让simple陷入这种狙击手极难发挥的境况。  
可即使如此，他们依旧被干掉了八个。  
不过那个神秘的狙击手也是受伤了，如果反馈没错那么他的大腿被击中了，物资在匆忙间也没有带上，也就是说他的子弹打完了。  
“先追！留活口！”  
弗洛里安隔着层层叠叠的枝叶，只能看到一闪而过的灰白身影。  
尼尔斯的速度极快，几乎是些疯狂地往前冲。  
而simple的速度实在有些慢，大腿的枪伤严重拖缓了他的行动。  
最靠近的尼尔斯几乎都能闻到那股新鲜的铁锈味。  
抓到你了！  
尼尔斯伸长手臂，想要一把拉住simple背上的莫辛纳甘。  
他确实没想到，这种情况下，这位狙击手还能反击：  
锋锐的匕首在simple一个快速转身带动手臂的动作中划过一条狭长的弧度，刀锋划过尼尔斯的手掌，几乎把他的五指都切了下来。  
隔着自己飞溅的鲜血，尼尔斯看到了那双蓝灰色的眼睛：  
凛冽沉郁的蓝灰色，饱含冰冷与暴戾，像是战火中基辅苍凉的天空。  
“啊——！”  
尼尔斯痛的涕泪齐下，也没有办法去管simple了。  
但紧随尼尔斯身后而来的弗洛里安一枪托砸在simple头上。  
这一下确实很重，simple再也坚持不住，踉踉跄跄地退了几步倒在地上。  
弗洛里安顺势踢开simple的匕首，然后半蹲下来反扣住他的手腕：  
“蒂奇，皮带借用一下。布雷登，你去帮尼尔斯处理伤口。”  
当simple从昏昏沉沉的状态中回过神他已经被结结实实地绑了起来。  
包扎好的尼尔斯怒不可遏，用另一只完好的手“啪”地给了simple一巴掌：“艹！你居然敢……”  
弗洛里安抬了抬手，拦下暴怒的尼尔斯，然后默默地看向地上坐着的狙击手。  
simple原本穿着的斗篷已经被蒂奇亚诺扯了下来，弗洛里安也终于看清了这位“名人”的样子：  
像许多东斯拉夫人那样，他有着深邃的五官，浅色的短发，虽然脸上有许多伤痕和淤青，但仔细看却还是能看出他很年轻。  
出乎弗洛里安意料之外的年轻。  
那一巴掌打的simple右边半张脸通红，但他依旧冷漠得像一块儿石头，仿佛感觉不到疼痛。  
“simple，对吧？”弗洛里安蹲下来，伸手掐住他的下巴，强行和simple对视，“你的真名？你们的根据地？”  
simple的表情里带着一丝不屑，他也不躲避弗洛里安的视线，反而咄咄逼人地瞪了回去：“你为什么觉得我会告诉你？”  
尼尔斯脾气又上来：“找死？”  
弗洛里安也没生气，放开simple后站起身：“无所谓，回基辅后你总会开口的。”  
“蒂奇，布雷登，带他走，我们加快速度回去。”  
……  
入冬的时间，天气总是阴晴不定。  
突如其来的大雪让队伍行进速度减缓不少，今晚是没办法直接回到基辅的。  
这种情况弗洛里安也经常遇到，他们随便找一个基辅周边的村庄住一晚就可以了。  
因为战争的原因，附近的村镇基本上都已经荒废。  
只剩断垣残壁的破旧屋子绝对说不上舒适，但也比在野外扎营要强。  
尼尔斯端详着手中的金属身份牌，他翻遍了simple身上的东西，除了武器和军粮，他居然没有一点属于自己的私人物品，只能通过这块狗牌知道他的名字：  
“Aleksandr Kostyliev……”  
尼尔斯借着火光，磕磕绊绊地念出来，被绑在一旁simple没有说话。  
“所以怎么称呼你？Alex？还是Alick？”尼尔斯又问。  
simple看都没看他一眼，依旧沉默着看向跳动的篝火。  
“是Sasha……”  
突然蒂奇亚诺的声音插进来，他不知道什么时候从厨房出来了。  
simple有了点反应，蓝灰色的眸子往上翻了翻瞥了蒂奇亚诺一眼。  
“当初港口围剿的时候，我听到有个圆脸的年轻人这么叫他……为了救你，他死了对吧。”  
蒂奇亚诺满怀恶意地说。  
这句话一出口，simple终于抬起头，但他没说什么，只是深深地看了他们一眼。  
尼尔斯一瞬间吓住了，他从没见过这么危险的眼神。  
意识到自己的失态后，尼尔斯有些恼羞成怒地站起身，一手揪住simple浅褐色的短发，重重的把他的头往短墙上磕去：  
“艹！你这眼神什么意思？”  
突如其来的重击加上一身的伤，本就是强弩之末的simple几乎眩晕地睁不开眼睛。  
尼尔斯对上那双失神的蓝灰色眼睛，心里突然多了种莫名的情绪，冲淡了原本的怒火。  
刚刚他好像看到一瞬间的冰雪融化，柔软得有些脆弱，虽然这个融化的过程并不美好。  
尼尔斯神色晦暗了一些，突然摘下自己左手的手套，轻轻把手掌覆在simple被打红的脸颊上，长着老茧的手指有些暧昧地摩挲着他的眼角。  
simple都傻了，呆了半晌才猛地偏开头：“干什么？”  
尼尔斯强硬地把他的脸扳回来：“你会哭么？”  
simple虽然满头雾水，但依旧不甘示弱地怼了回去：“怎么？手指被我切断了，痛得想哭？”  
尼尔斯“哼”了一声，似笑非笑地问蒂奇亚诺：“只要不把他弄死就行了对吧？”  
“……嗯。”蒂奇亚诺点了点头。  
尼尔斯挑了挑眉：“既然你知道我手指断了很痛，你觉得你是不该付出一点代价，Sasha？”  
“别叫我Sasha！”  
simple的音调并不高，但平静声音下的怒火显而易见。  
尼尔斯扯了扯嘴角：“你还真是……一点儿都不清楚自己的处境啊。”  
说着他从腰间抽出那把从simple手中缴来的匕首，淬火的刀刃在火光中散发着幽蓝的色泽。  
尼尔斯漫不经心地用刀尖划开simple身上破破烂烂的军装。  
尼尔斯并不小心，锋利的刀尖刺破衣服也刺穿了simple的皮肤。  
感受到从胸口传来的刺痛，simple一字一句地说：“你想干什么！”  
尼尔斯看着差不多了，就伸手把simple几乎散架的衣领扯开：“留点纪念。”  
“哈？”  
simple还没来得及反问，尼尔斯就捏着匕首，随意地在他的左胸到肩膀这一块的皮肤上划出一条条血痕。  
“唔。”  
simple抿了抿嘴唇，本就因为失血而有些发白的面容更加没有血色。  
“N……i……l……s……我的名字，记住了么？”尼尔斯看着刻在锁骨下的血红色字迹，满意地点点头。  
“呵……”simple露出一个有些虚弱但嘲讽意味十足的笑，“你也配？”  
尼尔斯叹了口气，突然伸手卡住simple的脖子，仿佛不把人掐死就不罢休。  
“咳……咳，混……账！”  
simple嘴中依旧没有什么求饶的话，只是单纯地咒骂。  
尼尔斯用右手仅剩的大拇指狠狠地碾了碾simple胸口的伤痕，几乎抠出一个血洞才罢休。  
然后他伸出大拇指，把鲜血涂在simple苍白干裂的嘴唇上：  
“这样顺眼一点。”  
“咳咳咳……”  
尼尔斯一松开手，simple就疯狂地咳嗽起来，咳得眼角通红。  
“你这个杂种……”  
simple怒不可遏地盯着尼尔斯，锋利冷漠的眉眼让他每一个发怒的表情都有着十足的魄力。  
可惜，他现在的惨状让这种压迫感大打折扣。  
破破烂烂的衣服，血淋淋的伤口，绯红的眼角，以及嘴唇上的血液……  
凄惨之中，却还带着一种诡异的美感……  
尼尔斯笑了，伸手继续去解开simple的腰带。  
“你……到底想干什么！”  
simple神色一凝，几乎是用吼的方式又问了一遍。  
“干你，听明白了么？”  
尼尔斯动作不停，刚刚为了给simple处理伤口，布雷登就已经把那条裤子剪开了一部分，现在倒是让尼尔斯好处理不少。  
“滚开！”  
simple用尽全力想要踢开尼尔斯，可他实在太虚弱了，甚至脚都抬不动，而且刚刚尼尔斯粗暴扯坏裤子的同时也把好不容易止血的枪伤崩裂了。  
右腿的疼痛更是让simple的反抗微弱得有些可笑。  
“我tm杀了你！恶心的杂种！”  
simple虽然依旧那么凶狠，但尼尔斯终于从他眼中捕捉到了别的情绪：  
厌恶，惊诧，茫然，慌乱以及恐惧……  
而这，就是尼尔斯最想要的。  
他想看这个高傲的狙击手狼狈不堪，想看他失声痛哭，想看他意识涣散，想看他丢弃自尊地求饶……  
“尼……尼尔斯，你真要……”蒂奇亚诺忍不住发问。  
尼尔斯笑嘻嘻地解开自己的皮带：“只要不死就行了，憋了这么久，你就没啥想法？反正上头的人不会在乎这些。”  
暴露在空气中的皮肤冷的厉害，但尼尔斯的手很热。  
simple感受到在他皮肤上游移的手掌，头皮发麻：“放开！你会后悔的！”  
尼尔斯敷衍地点点头：“哦，那我真是好怕啊。”  
他并没有什么耐心做扩张，何况这儿也没什么道具，他唯一的润滑就是simple大腿伤口处渗出的血液。  
所以他就直接粗暴地插了进去，当然后果就是被这样插入的人下体撕裂。  
“艹！”  
simple痛的浑身颤抖，四肢僵硬地无法动弹。  
他用力咬紧牙关，尽量不让自己叫出声音来。  
不过下体撕裂也有一个好处，至少进入的过程顺利了一点，有更多的血液来润滑了。  
尼尔斯也很残忍地全部插了进来，不给simple一点缓冲的机会。  
“啊——”  
这一下的痛苦simple确实忍不住了。  
因为除了剧烈的痛感，还有那种陌生的肿胀和酸涩，混杂在一起直接让simple大脑空白，随之而来的强烈窒息感让他甚至没办法呼吸。  
外界冰冷刺骨，体内却仿佛有一根烧红的铁棒在搅动，生理加心理的双重刺激让simple控制不住地干呕，蓝灰色的眼眸蒙上一层水雾。  
“出……出去……”  
simple哆哆嗦嗦说出两个字。  
尼尔斯咂舌：“有一说一，Sasha你和别人做过么？有没有人说过你很棒啊～”  
稍微缓过来一点的simple，咬牙切齿地说：“……恶，恶心的东西！”  
“……行，一口一个恶心，那被恶心的东西强奸你有什么感想？”  
尼尔斯脸色一沉，抬起simple的左腿狠狠地把他往背后的矮墙上顶。靠墙而坐的simple退都没有退路，除了被动地忍受什么都做不了。  
尼尔斯每一个动作都能带来让人抓狂的痛苦，而且他可没有半点怜悯之心，抽插的动作称得上凶残。  
simple被这种巨大的力道撞得前仰后合，绑在身后的手掌在粗糙的墙面上摩擦出一道道血痕，血液的铁锈味充斥着他的鼻腔：  
“不……等等，别动了……”  
simple勉为其难地从嘴里挤出几个字，然后就是模糊暧昧的呻吟。  
他能忍受炽热的弹片打碎骨骼，能忍受严寒的天气冻烂他的皮肉，能忍受敌人的尖刀刺穿他的胸口……但这种从未想过的折磨他真的真的快忍受不住了。  
强烈而陌生的异物感和痛感刺激得他控制不住地落泪，原本冷冽的蓝灰色眸子因为氤氲着泪水，也远没有最初那般让人生畏。  
但他不甘心，也不愿意在敌人面前示弱，所以他只能死死咬住牙关，尽量忍住想哭的冲动。  
尼尔斯端详着simple脸上的表情，忍不住咧开嘴：“Sasha，你看起来就像是个被强暴的妓女，哈哈哈。”  
“闭上你的狗……唔……”  
simple还没来得及说完话，就被尼尔斯的动作打断了。  
显然尼尔斯也不想听simple能骂出什么话来了，用简单直接的方式让他闭嘴：  
“你知道么，你这副样子，真想让人把你操死！”  
尼尔斯恶狠狠地说，当然他身下的动作一直都那么凶狠。  
simple痛的五官皱成一团，体内滚烫的异物横冲直撞，那堪称淫荡的黏腻水声让他又气又恼。  
“咳咳咳……呕……”  
simple又开始艰难地咳嗽，泪水汗水涎水和血水把他的脸糊得一团糟，看起来非常可怜。  
凄惨的模样会激起人的保护欲，但也许更多的还是心底阴暗的施虐欲。  
尼尔斯当然是后者。  
他的双手死死地钳制着simple的腰胯，因为用力过猛把那块脆弱的皮肤掐得一片青紫。  
至于simple一开始就暴露在外的肩膀和脖颈，尼尔斯也毫不吝啬地留下密密麻麻的痕迹：淤青，吻痕，牙印……  
他一直都很喜欢在自己的东西上留下印记，哪怕把这件东西弄坏也在所不惜。  
对于simple来说，光是呼吸就消耗了所有的精力，他也没办法继续咒骂了。  
也不知道过了多久，尼尔斯终于停了下来，将炽热的精液全部射了出来。  
“呃……”  
低垂着头的simple皱了皱眉头，抗拒似的动了动腿。  
尼尔斯终于舍得拔了出来，他随手一抹，看着满手混杂着血丝的精液，恶作剧似的把这浑浊的白色液体擦在simple的脸上：“好好尝尝，毕竟一天都没吃饭了。”  
透过凌乱的发丝，simple勉强睁大眼睛看了尼尔斯一眼。  
依旧是那样的眼神，仿佛在看一个垃圾一样。  
尼尔斯怒火中烧，但他还没来得及开口，蒂奇亚诺的声音就响了起来：“好了没？该我了吧？”  
尼尔斯眯了眯眼，退后几步说：“行，你来吧。”  
simple听到这话，不可控制地颤抖了一下，他颤颤巍巍地想把自己的大腿并拢，但蒂奇亚诺并不想给他这个机会。  
显然蒂奇等了一段时间了，他也没什么前戏就直接插进来。  
“不……滚开……”  
simple徒劳地挣扎着想要远离，最终依旧被蒂奇亚诺揪着头发拉回来按在墙上。  
随后，就是再一次强暴。  
一刻不停地侵犯让simple神智有些模糊，他只能咬破自己的嘴唇以此来维持最后的一点清醒。  
也许是十几分钟后，当尼尔斯转身走进厨房的瞬间，simple眼神猛地清醒了起来。  
他几乎是迅猛地从身后抽出右臂，一拳打在蒂奇亚诺的下巴上。  
这一拳直接把蒂奇亚诺打昏过去，simple扶着墙，颤抖着站起来扔掉了缠在手腕上的断裂皮带，然后踉踉跄跄地朝门外跑去。  
他知道自己只有这个机会，趁着尼尔斯去厨房，趁着其他人打猎还没有回来。  
就算被冻死，被狼群咬死，掉进泥沼……也比这样……  
simple什么都顾不上了，他只是想离开这个鬼地方。  
看着越来越近的出口，simple强忍疼痛加快脚步。  
但还没等他跨出门槛，一只手从门外伸了进来：  
“啪——”  
又是一巴掌抽在simple的脸上，直接抽的他晕头转向朝一边摔去。  
“居然还想着逃么？不愧是你啊。”  
枪上挑着几只野兔的弗洛里安走进屋内，居高临下地看着一身伤痕的simple，平缓的语调中少有的带上了些诧异。  
怎么办！  
simple忍不住攥紧手掌，世事就是这么无常，他好不容易抓住的一丝丝机会就这样破灭了。  
从厨房钻出来的尼尔斯端着个水壶愣在原地，看到倒在地上蒂奇亚诺才明白过来：“你，你刚刚……”  
他想不明白，simple都这样了，居然还有余力打昏蒂奇亚诺。  
不过simple确实太过虚弱，哪怕他挑了人体脆弱的下巴去攻击，也没有直接把蒂奇亚诺打的失去意识。  
短暂的昏厥过后，布雷登把蒂奇亚诺叫醒：“你不行啊蒂奇，这都被人打昏了？”  
蒂奇亚诺揉着自己一阵钝痛的下巴，脸色铁青地盯着simple，如果不是弗洛里安站在simple面前，他恐怕就要冲上去动手了。  
“呦，尼尔斯你们玩的挺大啊。”之前伏击simple的那个小队的队长嘴角挂着幸灾乐祸的笑容，他整个队伍几乎都被simple杀光了，他当然巴不得simple受尽折磨，“就是可怜我们的王牌狙击手，苏维埃伟大的战争英雄了，啧啧啧。”  
因为寒冷，也因为恐惧，simple颤抖得很厉害，他的脑子乱成一团，他几乎可以预知到逃跑失败的他会遭到什么样的对待了。  
弗洛里安看着地上强装冷静的simple，不急不缓地从背包里拎出一个血肉模糊的东西——那是一颗半张脸被子弹打烂的头颅。  
“啪”  
弗洛里安把这颗头往simple面前一甩：“如果没猜错，这个人你应该认识吧。”  
simple盯着那张残破的面孔，如遭雷击：“perfecto……？”  
“哦，原来你们给这个什么Ilya的起了代号么，呵……你们这个小队的传统倒是有些奇怪。”弗洛里安甩了甩手里和simple同款的狗牌，“可惜他没有全尸了，就剩脑袋还吊在村口的枯树上。”  
短暂的呆滞之后，就是近乎疯狂的愤怒：“你……你对他做了什么！”  
simple睚眦欲裂地怒吼着，甚至忘记了疼痛强撑着站了起来，伸手朝弗洛里安抓去。  
“砰”  
弗洛里安轻轻松松躲过，反手给了simple一拳。  
这一拳击中他的小腹，simple痛得脸色惨败，再次狼狈地摔倒在地。  
这一次，他费劲力气也站不起来了。  
“你别误会，我可没对他做什么。”弗洛里安摊摊手，“尸体都被野兽吃光了，谁知道什么时候死的……要不是翻到他身上的这张照片，我可不会多看他一眼。”  
弗洛里安扬了扬手中泛黄的照片，照片上一共五个人，中间的那个赫然就是simple。  
那个时候的simple比现在都要年轻不少，脸上挂着略带嚣张的微笑，完全就是个初出茅庐的少年人。  
“electronic……”弗洛里安看了看照片背面的字迹，“这个人就是当初在基辅和你一起的对吧？”  
“他死的可真惨呢，脖子都被打断了，嘻嘻。”  
“唉，尸体你们放哪儿了？”  
“谁知道，那天死了一堆，可能随便扔河里或者烧了吧。”  
“哈哈哈，那群软蛋根本不禁打，我上次用刺刀……”  
……  
他们嘻嘻哈哈地谈论着基辅的战役，像是在炫耀似的。  
“闭嘴！闭嘴！我tm杀了你们！”simple愤怒得双目通红，但他连站都站不起来，这样的威胁就显得有些可笑了。  
弗洛里安歪了歪头，随手把照片扔进燃烧的火堆里。  
simple睁大眼睛，想要去接住照片，但被弗洛里安一把揪了回来：  
“先别急，我给你带了一件礼物，你试试看吧。”  
说着他从约翰尼斯手里接过一副锈迹斑斑的项圈——应该是村子里用来拴猎犬的，“本事挺大，还能把皮带弄断，所以就不得已给你换个铁的了。”  
“**妈！拿开你的手，不要碰我！畜生，我迟早杀光你全……”  
弗洛里安无奈叹气，揪住simple的短发就把他的头往墙上撞：

“砰！砰！砰！”

连撞三下，simple的额角不可避免地皮开肉绽，他也不可避免地意识模糊起来。  
“咔哒”  
弗洛里安成功地把项圈给他带上，一手扯着铁链把simple拖回了矮墙边。  
“咳咳咳——”  
simple一边尝试把脖子上的铁环拉开，一边剧烈地咳嗽着。  
弗洛里安把铁链捆在破破烂烂的门框上，然后静静看着simple的惨状：“母狗，就该有母狗的样子。”  
“我**妈！”  
simple依旧在咒骂，但他的尾音已经带上了一丝不太明显的哭腔。  
他，已经快到极限了。  
perfecto的死亡，他已经没办法承受了。  
“这把，就是你的枪。”弗洛里安从背上取下那把雕刻着奇怪花纹的莫辛纳甘，“你说用枪来操/你，是不是也挺有意思的。”  
“什……什么！不……不要，不要！滚！滚开！去死！”  
simple抖得像个筛子，弗洛里安说的话太过恐怖，他连想都不敢想。  
不，准确说，光是想想就恐惧恶心得想吐。  
弗洛里安从尼尔斯那里拿过匕首，随口问蒂奇亚诺：“刚刚，他是哪只手打的你？”  
“啊？右，右手。”蒂奇亚诺想了一下，回答道。  
弗洛里安点点头，蹲下身扣住了simple的右手手腕。  
像是恋人之间调情一样，弗洛里安顺着手腕一点点抚摸到simple的指尖，然后强行和他十指交叉：“你有两只手，挣扎起来太烦了，所以这只手就不要了吧。”  
simple疯狂地甩动手臂，想要摆脱弗洛里安，但显然没什么用：“不，放开我……”  
弗洛里安扯了扯嘴角，“砰”一声把simple的右手压在矮墙上，然后用那把匕首狠狠地扎了下去。  
“噗嗤”  
利刃刺穿simple的掌心，死死钉在墙壁中。  
“啊——”  
simple痛的眼泪直流，连音调都扭曲了起来。  
“可惜了他的枪法了。”约翰尼斯在一旁看戏。  
布雷登笑了笑：“无所谓，反正也不需要他再拿枪了。”  
弗洛里安一手抬起simple的左腿，把莫辛甘纳黝黑粗粝的枪管往他那沾满精/液和血液的下/体捅去。  
“不……不行的……我……等等……”  
枪口不规则的凸起刮到柔软的内/壁，带来一阵阵刺痛，再加上枪管冰冷的温度，刺激得肉/壁更加紧缩，这种痛苦就更加强烈。  
simple觉得自己都快被这根冰冷的铁棒捅穿了，而且一想到自己身体里的是陪伴了自己多年的莫辛纳甘，他就痛苦羞耻得想死。  
“咳……拿，拿出来……好痛……”  
simple的脸上再也摆不出原本的凶狠和冷酷，也没办法再伪装了。  
他的信仰已经支撑不住他熬过这么多的苦难了。  
simple控制不住地抽泣着，他实在要崩溃了。  
他回忆起了很多事，想到了当初港口的炮火，想到了Iley转身离去的背影，想到了那封包着狗牌却始终不敢寄出去的信……  
从他懂事后，就再也没有这样哭过了。  
他一直都是一个很骄傲的人，只不过现在，他的骄傲被人狠狠地踩在脚下，沾满污秽破碎不堪。  
“呵，我们的小狙击手被/操哭了，真可怜。”  
“哈哈哈，队长你应该往他衣服里塞点卢布，这是规矩。”  
“别弄坏了，让我们也试试。”  
……  
弗洛里安把黏糊糊的枪管拔了出来，就解开皮带亲自上阵。  
冰冷的金属一下子换成滚烫的血肉，让simple难以适应：  
“慢……额，等等，我……真的……啊……”  
因为脑子乱成一团浆糊，simple说的话前言不搭后语，还夹杂着微弱的呻/吟，说实话更像是在欲拒还迎。  
“求，求你了……不要……不……”  
simple自欺欺人似的用剩余的左手挡住眼睛，不想看到眼前的一切。  
但弗洛里安笑了，他轻轻从头上摘下自己的军帽，扣在simple头上，用力拉开他的手：“乖，不要闹。”  
弗洛里安之后，也许是约翰尼斯，也许是布雷登……  
simple模模糊糊地看不清，他只能感受到这群恶心的男人在他身上重复着让人恶心的动作。  
精/液搞得到处都是，他脸上，手上，胸口，肩膀，小腹，大腿，脚趾……至于体内，那几乎可以说是灌满了。  
想吐，但吐不出什么东西，simple能感受到那浑浊液体的流动，他觉得自己从里到外都肮脏地让人想吐。  
腰背酸痛地几乎快要散架，肉体碰撞的声音因为多了一层液体而变得黏糊糊，听起来淫/荡不堪。  
他们把他摆弄来摆弄去，用铁链勒住他的脖子，给他穿上黑色的长靴，把不知道哪儿来的勋章别在他的皮肤上……  
到之后，时间的概念已经没有意义了。  
持续一整晚的折磨让simple发起高烧，神志不清的他脑子里都是些奇怪的想法：想去把perfecto的头颅捡起来抱在怀里，想去篝火堆翻出那张照片的灰烬，想去港口找electronic的尸体……  
“是不是玩的有点狠了。”

“不会死了吧，那可不行……”

“那就赶紧出发吧，回基辅应该能活。”  
……  
嘈杂的声音灌入simple耳中，但他已经听不清了，唯一能感受到的就是：  
好冷啊……


End file.
